


Too Many Times

by Kashimalin



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush at First Sight, Cupcakes, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, with owls on them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimalin/pseuds/Kashimalin
Summary: Byron Wagner moves closer to his workplace, and decides to start walking instead of taking the bus. Along the way, he notices a bakery. When he goes inside, he doesn’t expect to meet someone who ends up affecting him in such a profound way…





	Too Many Times

Customers often pause outside your window these days. The wide display showcases the best of the baked goods, lined up on tiered trays. People admire the array, making animated gestures at whatever catches their eye. Of those who stop, half of them come inside, and purchase whatever they were looking at – leaving with a box in their hands and a smile on their face.

The reason for a recent spike in popularity was due to your newest product: animal-themed cupcakes. While meant to be a limited time offer, you could not deny that they drew in more customers. So you kept them around longer than their allotted week, and expanded your collection to include more animals than the dogs, cats, and frogs you started with. Whenever people wanted to bring something fun to a party, be it work or home, they were your go-to suggestion. Soon, they caught on, and people were coming in before, during, and after work to purchase a few treats for an event or late morning brunch. The quiet mornings, once filled with mulling regulars, now had the occasional newbie, making your work a little more exciting. 

One morning, you remember vividly. First, a woman stops by, asking for a series of cupcakes and cookies. She reads off a list of requests, saying it’s for a family brunch. You happily scurry around the cases, picking up what she wants and arranging the sweets appropriately.

As you work, another person steps in. For a moment, he catches your gaze. Your hands pause their dutiful work, choosing instead to wave at the new customer. You flash them a quick smile before continuing, passing the boxes off to the woman. Sending her on her way, you approach the man.

He is crouching in front of the display case nearest to the window. His eyes are trained on the animal cupcakes, scrutinizing them.  
“Do you see anything you like?” you ask, breaking the silence. “Or would you prefer a recommendation?”

As you ask the second question, his head snaps up. You are struck by his deep blue gaze and striking features, your mouth dropping open slightly. He mirrors you as he notices you staring at him, no words leaving his lips. You watch each other for a moment, before you clear your throat and pull away from his gaze.

“If I can offer a suggestion, might I recommend the animal cupcakes? They’re our most popular item right now!”

“I saw them in the window,” he says bluntly. “They are wonderfully made.”

“Thank you!” You beam at him, but he provides no further comment. Respectfully, he stands up tall, stepping back from the counter.

“I apologize for wasting your time. Excuse me.” He leaves the store in a hurry. You look after him, staring at he walks by the window and out of sight.

“Well, that was weird,” you say aloud as your assistant, Alyn, comes out of the kitchen. “He left without buying anything.”

“Some people do that,” he says absently, checking counts on the brownie tray. “It happens.”

“I know, but he looked like he actually wanted to buy something. I hope he wasn’t embarrassed.”

“You’re worrying about it too much,” Alyn says. You turn to reply, but the door opens again.

The sound of the next customer distracts you from your thoughts of the man with the dark blue eyes – who you would sincerely swear was fully intending to purchase something at your shop.

* * *

 _I don’t need sweets._ Byron frowns at nobody in particular as he sees your shop awning, the eye-catching magenta coming into view. He had been denying himself the opportunity to buy sweets, telling himself that he could go without the sugary delicacies and save the money. It didn’t stop him from looking inside each time he walked by the window, watching you handle customers with that brilliant smile you had given him just a few days earlier. That smile made his heart race the same way it had when he first met you. It made him unable to answer a question when you asked. He was lost for words. That bothered him, in a way. He refused to experience such an embarrassment again.

So, opening the door to the bakery felt like losing a battle. He couldn’t deny that he had skipped breakfast . A client from overseas had called minutes after he woke up. They were important – more important than eating.

However, when he stepped inside, he stopped at the sight of a family ahead of him. They were crowded around the counter, bickering. You were clearly struggling to keep up with your smile, taking rapid notes as the family attempted to reach a consensus. Byron leaned against the wall to wait, catching snatches of their disagreements: how many roses was _too_ many? Only white frosting, or should there be other details? Yellow, white, chocolate cake?

As you worked to corral the family, a man came out of the kitchen. He caught Byron’s gaze, and tapped you on the shoulder. He points towards Byron and your gaze follows.

“I’ll handle these guys. You take a break with the new customer.” He doesn’t let you answer, instead removing the notebook from your grip, giving a hard stare to the family. Within seconds, he has taken over the conversation, allowing you to step aside and beckon Byron up to the counter. “Hello there!”

“Good morning,” he says curtly. “I wanted to apologize for hurrying out last time without giving you a proper response.”

“That’s fine! Do you work nearby? Or were you rushing to catch a bus? I hope you didn’t miss it.”

“Not at all. It’s about a ten minute walk from here.”

“What do you do?” You lean across the counter, staring up at the man.

“I am the branch manager for the Allianz Insurance Company in this area. Byron Wagner, at your service.” Out of habit, he extends his hand. You stare at it for a moment, before laughing and going to shake it.

“Pleasure to meet you then! Your job explains why you’re dressed so nice. I’m sure this little bakery is really different from where you work.”

“Indeed. But this place has a wonderful feel to it.”

I’m surprised you haven’t noticed us before, if this is your usual walk.”

“Well, I recently moved closer to my place of work. I used to take a bus on a different route through the city.” He leans against the counter as well, ignoring the rows of sweets in favor of holding your gaze. “I started walking as well, once I realized how close I was. How long have you been open?”

“About four years now! I used to work on my own, but I hired Alyn about a year and a half ago. He’s been a huge help. He’s really good at decorating cupcakes and picking up new techniques quickly. And handling more rowdy customers. Like now.” You nod towards the family. Byron’s gaze follows.

To his surprise, the once-bickering family has completely quieted down. They are all in agreement, nodding along as Alyn goes over the final details. His frustrated frown has been replaced with a pleasant smile.

“He’s an efficient worker,” Byron comments. “I am reminded of my own assistant, in a way.”

“Oh?” You look back to Byron. “How so?”

“My assistant is very organized. He often fills the gaps that I am unable to fill. For example, I remember customer faces very well, but names escape me. He dedicates himself to remembering those names and has picked up the skill to assist on that front.”

“So he learns things quickly, too.”

“Indeed he does. He is a huge help. … Speaking of which…” Byron suddenly glances down at his watch. “Excuse me, I should be on my way. He was itching to get at the pile of papers left on my desk yesterday evening. I have to make sure he doesn’t do it himself. It was a pleasure to talk to you again.”

“Of course! Get to work before you’re late. Have a nice day!” You wave at him as he leaves, passing by the display window. He returns your wave with a smile, going out of sight.

Then it hits you. You hurry to lean over your display, peering out the window. However, his retreating back is almost out of your line of sight. Your shoulders drop in defeat.

“You didn’t buy anything again,” you mutter. “Next time, you better choose something!”

* * *

 _How do I even start a conversation with her?_ Byron buries his face into his scarf as he walks down the street, his steps slower as he ponders the question. _I don’t think I’ll know what to say if she doesn’t start the conversation. Why does she have this effect on me? What’s wrong with me?_

His usual path takes him by the bakery. He sees the awning coming up, a beacon of warmth and comfort. He slows to a stop a few paces before, debating if he wants to go inside.

“Hello,” he practices, speaking under his breath. “I’d like to order one of the animal cupcakes, please. … The owl.” He repeats it twice more before taking a deep breath, approaching the door. As he steps inside, he makes note of the contents of the cases. They are noticeably emptier – waiting to be refilled over the course of the day. Then, upon not hearing your voice call a greeting, he looks around for the familiar sight of your smile.

However, he does not see who he expects. Instead, the male assistant – _Alyn, was that his name?_ – comes out of the kitchen.

“Hey there. How can I help you?” He comes up to the counter, leaning on it. “Anything catch your eye this time?”

“Just looking,” Byron says flatly. He had rehearsed for talking with you – not your assistant. Embarrassed, he turns away from Alyn, focusing intently on the coveted animal cupcakes.

“Call if you want anything, then. I can get it for you.” With that, he retreats into the kitchen. Left alone, Byron glances at his watch absently.

 _Are you out right now? Would you be disappointed if I bought one when you aren’t here?_ He bites his lip. _I can’t afford to wait, this time._ Deciding it would be easier to come back another time, he bows out of the store with only a lingering twinge of regret.

When the bell rings again, Alyn leans out of the kitchen. He frowns as he watches Byron walk by the window.

“What the heck is his deal?” he says aloud to the empty store. With nobody to answer, Alyn moves back to his work station, lining pans and cupcake tins. Before long, he’s absently talking to nobody in particular. “I hope he’s not stalking the store. Maybe I should call the police…” He debates this, wondering if he should ask you when the front door rings again.

“Alyn, I’m back!” you call out. “I got the sugar! Did you call in a bulk order?”  

“Yeah, I called them earlier. But hopefully, what you bought will tide us over.”

“It should!” You smile as you come into the kitchen, trading out your winter coat for an apron. “Did I miss anything exciting? Any customers?”

“Yeah. That Byron guy stopped by again.”

“What?!” You whirl around. “He did? I missed him? Did he buy anything?”

“No, he didn’t buy anything. I thought for sure he was going to, too.” He looks at you, making a face. “Honestly, I don’t know what to make of him. He’s weirding me out. Do you think he’s stalking the store?”

“Alyn! No! That’s totally not what’s happening!”

“But he’s not buying anything. That’s just suspicious.”

“I think he just keeps forgetting to buy anything whenever we strike up a conversation. Maybe he’s just coming in for a nice chat instead of nice sweets.”

“Maybe he is,” Alyn agrees. “Maybe he’s interested in you like you are in him.”

His unexpected comment makes you blush. “That’s not true!”

“Yeah, I figured it was. It’s written all over your face.” He reaches out and flicks your forehead. “You’re such a bad liar. Come on, help me make these cupcakes, will you?”

“All right, all right. I will. But no more teasing!”

“No promises,” he says, smirking at you as you fall back into the routine of your day.

* * *

Byron found out just how difficult it was to get a hold of you the hard way.

One morning, he thought he could wait out the few people before him. However, despite the fact you and Alyn were both working the front counter, the two of you were scrambling to fill orders. He watched from the back of the line as the person in front filled up three cupcake boxes, taking an agonizingly long time to debate which ones they wanted. Only when they finally left, satisfied, did the line move forward. You took a young couple while Alyn took an older businessman, greeting him cordially as a regular. The businessman left within seconds, and Alyn was about to call Byron forward when he noticed who he was. Instead, he pointed at you, mouthing, _“You waiting for her?”_

Byron nods. Alyn smiles in understanding, ducking out of sight.

The couple took a good five minutes to decide what they wanted. They argued over the selections, and when they crouched down in front of the counter, you made eye contact with Byron. You let out a silent sigh, making him chuckle as the couple finally makes a choice. They walk out happily, each carrying a single cupcake in a box for themselves. Byron approaches the counter, smiling as you collapse against the cool counter.   

“I never expected you to have such a long rush.”

“Honestly! I don’t know what possessed people to take so long this morning. I wish that one person had called ahead to reserve that big order.” You lift your head, sighing. “It would have made all that so much easier.”

“They didn’t even call?”

“No, they didn’t! You must have seen when you arrived, they took so long to decide what they wanted. I wish I didn’t have to make you wait so long.”

“It would be unfair to the other customers if you let me go ahead of them or gave them bad service to get to me faster.”

“Yeah, but you deserve it.” You smile up at him. “It’s worth it for you.”

Byron’s eyes widen at your statement, before he drops his gaze away from yours. He feels the blush rising to his cheeks.

 _What is making me feel this way? Whenever she smiles at me, I feel like my heart gets a little faster. She lights me up with that happy attitude, and I feel happier because of it. And what does she mean when she says, I’m “worth it?”_ His thoughts are racing against his heart, distracting him from you. When you tilt your head to one side, it reminds him to respond.

“Thank you,” he says, working to keep his voice from wavering. “That is very kind of you to say.” The sight of a soft blush on his cheeks does not go unnoticed. You lean a little further, across the counter, opening your mouth to reply-

And a ringing phone cuts through the silence. You drag yourself back as Byron grimaces, realizing it’s his cell phone. Retrieving it from his pocket, he reads the caller ID with a sigh.  “Hello, Byron Wagner speaking.”

_“Sir, if I might be so forward: where are you right now?”_

“I’m about ten minutes from work, why do you ask?”

_“Are you aware of what time it is? Do you need me to come get you? You have an online meeting with other branch members in thirty minutes, and a pile of paperwork that needs tending to.”_

“Don’t bother driving out, Al. I can walk the ten minutes. See you soon.” Without listening to the last of Albert’s sputtering, he hangs up the phone, addressing you next. “My apologies for the interruption. I should get going. My assistant thinks I will be late for an online meeting that isn’t for another half hour.”

“Of course, you should get to work! I didn’t realize it took me that long to work through all the customers! Go, go! Don’t be late!”

“Thank you.” He is sad to leave, but opens the door anyway, stepping outside. The sudden chill bites through his open coat, making him shiver. You wave as he walks by the window, letting out a heavy sigh once he’s out of sight.

“Why do I keep letting him go?” You cross your arms on the counter and bury your face in them. “He needs to buy something!”

Alyn’s laughter is heard from the kitchen. “It really seems like he’s coming in just to see you.”

“That’s not funny, Alyn! Besides, I haven’t got a chance with someone like him.”

“So you’re openly admitting you have a crush on him, and that you want to have a chance with him.”

“I am not! It’s not my fault!”

“Whatever you say,” Alyn says. You can hear the smile in his reply, making you groan with irritation. Turning on your heel, you head into the back kitchen, seeking a distraction from your thoughts – and with an intent to flick Alyn in the forehead, like he always does to you. _Give him a taste of his own medicine, for once._

* * *

Byron was never late. While he came incredibly close this time, he still reported before the appointed hour.

And still, his assistant did not spare him. He admired Albert’s punctuality and rule-abiding nature most days – but this morning, he found that the lectures went in one ear and out the other with relative ease. They continued all the way from the lobby to his office, only ceasing when Byron began to remove his coat and settle at his desk.

“Thank you, Al,” he says as he eyes the pile of papers on his desk – noticeably shorter than the stack he left yesterday. “I shouldn’t be this late again.”

“If you will forgive me for asking, sir, what is making you late? First, you were ten minutes later than usual. This morning, it was cutting it close to thirty. This has never happened before.”

Byron shrugs as he removes a few papers off the top of the stack. “I’m visiting a bakery in the morning.”

Albert opens his mouth to respond – but stops, snapping it shut. Whatever answer he had expected, it was seemingly not that. Instead, he glowers at Byron over his glasses. Byron returns it with an amused smile.

“Is it improper of me to visit a bakery, Al?”

“Well, in all due respect, sir, purchasing something from a bakery every morning is not recommended if you want to keep good health. What if you get cavities?”

“I sincerely doubt that will happen. I haven’t even bought anything yet.”  

 “Then what on earth do you keep going into a bakery for?”

Byron blows a sigh as he stares up at Albert. “I intend to buy something. However, something always calls my attention away – either myself, denying that I need sweets, or the hour of the clock telling me I need to get to work. And today, it was a phone call, reminding me that I needed to be at work.”

“It felt necessary to call you, sir.”

“I am grateful for it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll finish up the work you left for me. Thank you for getting a start on it.”

Albert huffs, pushing up his glasses. “I do not know what you are talking about, sir.”

Byron lets out a slight laugh. “Whatever you say, Al. But thank you. When I finally buy something at the bakery, I’ll pick up something for you.”

“That won’t be necessary, sir. Just get to work on time.”

* * *

You were officially out of ideas.

It all started when Byron came into the bakery, wheeling a suitcase behind him. He informed you that he was leaving on a business trip – why he thought to mention it to you, you didn’t understand – and that he didn’t have a return date. He could be back in three days, or in a month. With no way of knowing, you decided to offer him something for breakfast in one last attempt to make him try something.

However, whatever response he wanted to give was interrupted by a car honking from outside. With a laugh, Byron said that he shouldn’t keep Al waiting, and left you with only a good-bye and a promise to buy something when he got back.

With no way of knowing when he would return, you decided that the best course of action was to plan something for it sooner, rather than later. You didn’t know what you could do – some ideas seemed too forward, while others too vague and general. The perfect idea was not coming to you easily, and—

“I’ve had enough!”

You decide to vent your frustrations one evening. At your sudden outburst, Alyn nearly jumps out of his skin, accidentally squeezing too much icing out of the tube.

“What do you mean?” He turns to you with a narrowed gaze. “If this is about Byron, again—”

“He keeps coming into the bakery, and buys nothing! I’ve been trying to think: is there something wrong with our sweets? Is he secretly a food critic? Are we too colorful?”

“I doubt it’s any of those things.” Alyn sighs irritably at his cupcake, pushing it aside and taking a new one. “Why are you giving him so much thought lately?”

“Because I’ve been trying to think of what I can do for when he gets back. I don’t want to force him to buy something the second he walks into the store, because that can come off as too forward and he might refuse. But if I let our conversations drag on again, he might leave without buying anything. I just don’t know what to do.”

“I say just give him one of the desserts. On the house. It’s not bad to offer it as a gift, especially after all the times he’s come in. And if you’re the one offering, he will probably accept it.” With that, he gets back to work. However, as you ponder his suggestion, the pieces all fall into place, and you give a jump of joy.

“Alyn, that’s a genius idea!” You are giddy with excitement as you wait for him to finish icing, hugging his arm tight. “Thank you! I’ll have to be sure I’m in the store when he arrives then, and—”

The phone rings at the front counter. Without wasting a second, you hurry out of the kitchen to answer it. “Hello, White Flower Bakery, how can we help you?”

 _“Hello?”_ The caller has a deep voice that you recognize instantly. _“This is Byron Wagner speaking.”_

 “Oh, it’s you! Hello! How’s your business trip going?”

_“It’s almost over. I thought I should call ahead and make a request of you.”_

“Really? What is it?”

_“Could I ask that you stay in the bakery this Wednesday? Don’t leave for any reason.”_

“No shopping for sugar, no holding up the line with conversations?” you say with a laugh.

_“Exactly. I hope to purchase something from you on that day, when I arrive. I’ll try to be there earlier in the morning.”_

“Of course!” You turn around to your calendar, marking the day in big letters. “I’ll be sure to stick around!”

_“Wonderful. Thank you.”_

“You’re welcome! See you Wednesday, then?”

_“See you then. Have a good day.”_

“You too!” You hang up the phone, grinning wide as you head back into the kitchen.

“He’s calling you at work now? How scandalous.” Alyn’s smirk makes you blush. You refuse to meet his gaze.

“He just told me to stay at the bakery on Wednesday morning, that’s all. So if we need anything done outside the bakery, you’re doing it!”

“Of course, of course. I’ll leave you two alone, especially if he’s brought you back something from his business trip and he’s planning on giving it to you personally.”

“Alyn!” He can’t hold back his laughter as you blush cherry red. You try to focus on your work, but the thought of seeing Byron again finds ways to distract you still…

* * *

The early morning routine had dragged on mercilessly. Time ran no faster when you woke up Wednesday morning, eager to open the café and wait for Byron’s arrival. Your giddy disposition was not missed by Alyn, who wasted no time teasing you.

“I’m going to get it ready,” you said, taking out an unfolded box from the cabinet. Alyn glanced at the clock, frowning as you formed the shape.

“Isn’t it a little early?”

“No! If he’s coming to visit special today, I think he will try to be here a little earlier than usual!”

“And what makes you think that?”

You shrug. “I just think he will. It seems like something he would do.” With that, you pull out one of the trays of animal cupcakes. You glance over them for a moment, immediately knowing which one he will like best.

Gingerly, you lift the best owl cupcake off the tray, placing it into the box. Nestled safely within, you lower the flap, securing the tab.

“Are you really using one of those special single cupcake boxes?” Alyn notes. Your face turns red at his observation.

“Yes! Do you really expect me to hand it to him in a bag? What if that ruins the icing, or the presentation!”

“I know, I know. I’m just teasing you.” He holds out a spool of red ribbon and allows you to cut off an appropriate length before putting it back. “Do you want to make it this fancy, though?”

“I do,” you say as you tie off the gift with a proper bow, tidy and neat. You hold up the finished product to Alyn with a smile. “Things always seem better when they’re fancy, right?”

“I suppose you have a point there.” He smiles in return. “I’m sure he will like it.”

The bell rings, alarming you – but it’s a different customer, asking for their morning treat. Alyn handles them while you set the box in a safe place. Each new person causes you to spin with urgency, only to feel a pang of disappoint when Byron doesn’t walk through the door.

However, your waiting finally pays off when Alyn taps you on the shoulder. “He’s here.” You choose to ignore the knowing smirk that follows, shooing him into the kitchen, out of sight.

A flurry of snow and chill follows Byron inside. He dusts off his shoulders, breathing into the comforting warmth of the store. He had missed it without realizing – the scent of bread and pastries mingling with the sugary sweetness. You step out from behind the counter before he can approach.

“Hello—” He can barely greet you, cut off when you extend the gift towards him. Words get caught in his throat as he stares down at the ribbon-tied box. As he realizes what you’re offering, his eyes wide.  You don’t dare say a word, afraid of ruining the moment – but as the silence drags on, you begin to worry.

 _Did I offend him? Has he been coming here for no reason, after all? What if he doesn’t want a cupcake, but something else instead? Oh, no, what if I screwed up?_ You bite your lip, willing your hands to keep from shaking.

Finally, Byron clears his throat. He’s seemingly unable to meet your gaze, keeping it firmly trained on the box.

“If I might ask,” he begins, his voice quiet, “… how did you know it was my birthday?”

“Huh?” You return his surprise, your mouth dropping open. “Today’s your birthday?”

“Yes. That’s why I wanted to make sure you were here this morning. I was going to buy something for myself. For my birthday. How did you know?”

“I-I had no idea! Honest! I just wanted to give you something, since every time you come in here, you never buy anything! I just wanted to finally give you something!”

“Is that so?” Then, thank you.” Byron seems amused as he places his workbag down at his feet, accepting the cupcake box. Peering through the clear lid, he smiles at the cupcake cradled inside. “And you picked out the one I wanted. I will be sure to enjoy it even more.”

You don’t bother stopping your blush as it brings a rosy color to your cheeks. “I’m glad I picked out the right one! And when you enjoy this one, be sure to come back and buy more!”

“I will. If not for the desserts, then I will at least return to see you.” It’s his smile that punctuates the smooth comment, knowing and flirtatious. Your pink cheeks darken, causing you to cover them with your hands.

“T-Then… I look forward to seeing you again.”

“As do I.” 


End file.
